


My Handsome Killer

by sexylemonluvsarthur



Series: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV) [1]
Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylemonluvsarthur/pseuds/sexylemonluvsarthur
Summary: "He's paid to kill her. But seems like destiny wants the other way around. Something strange happened that night. And she escaped from her killer. Will she be able to runaway this time, now that their path crossed again?"
Relationships: Arthur Hastings/Felicity Lemon, Arthur Hastings/Original Male Character(s), Felicity Lemon/Original Female Character(s), James Japp/Felicity Lemon
Series: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beggining of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic of Miss Lemon and Captain Hastings.. I loved this two so I was inspired to wrote and now here is the product of my imagination. Hey guys please don't be too hard on me, okay? Please bear in mind that English is not my first language so pardon the grammar, and all that.   
> And please note that this story, fanfic, is far from the usual lemon and hastings interaction like what you see in TV. This is in another world. I change them. It's far from the prim and proper lemon and child-like naive hastings.So if you don't like it. No problem.

"I'm sorry. " Nanginginig at humihikbing sabi nito while her tears are running down to her smooth and beautiful face. Fear and sadness are written all over her looks as well as to her body. Thinking that maybe this will be her last day on this planet. She's thinking of her son. The moments they have shared, the happiness she felt when she knows he's happy and contented with his life. The day she born him, the day he walks and talks, the day he fell in love and the day she have cuddled her grandchild. Those moments makes her happy and made her whole. Those moments envelop her mind, her heart, and her soul. She deeply loves her son, to the bottom of her heart. Her friends says " We envy you Felicity, did you know that? You're a good looking woman, very successful in your career, with a well-mannered and handsome son that you raised well alone! Wow! Are you trying to become wonder woman? " She just shrug her shoulder and beam but deep inside, her heart is melting with the compliments and she's thankful for them. And when they know she's having a grandchild in a young age, they can't believe it! They say you're too young to be a grandma. You're just too young to be one. But she didn't mind. She just laughed at them. What's wrong with that? Besides, It's her grandchild no matter what they say. And she's proud to become one. But, seeing herself in a pityful situation like this. She regretted why she didn't told her son who he really is. And now she will die without telling him how much she loved him, how much she loved them. And most importantly who is his father, what's his name. She's been holding and keeping her mouth shut for decades. She refused to answer her son's questions about him. Saying something to divert his attention. And now this man is standing in front of her. The answer to his queries, the answer that she have been hiding for so long to save her son's life, full of rage and pointing a gun at her head, again. She closes her eyes. She remembered that one particular night. This man was tasked to kill her, to assassinate her, many years ago, by the evil step mom of hers. But in a one night of passion he forgets that he's about to kill her, due to exhaustion and sleep. That's the reason why she's still alive, today, for now. And the past that she escaped before is now hunting her. Will she be able to get away this time?"


	2. The Beggining of Everything Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her world falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pardon my grammar. And please let me know if you like it or does it make sense?

It all started when she inherits a big fortune from her father. Not just thousands but millions and billions perhaps, enough to feed a hungry nation for a year. Her mother and sister died in an accident many years ago. She was just eight months when that awful and terrible thing happened. So her father doesn't have a choice, he raised her, alone, but she grow up full of love. They were happy together and contented. It is perfect! But then one day it all changes when her father meet this woman, Camilla, and fell in love with her. He is head over heels about her. Her father spent all of his time and fortune with her, the time they used to enjoy together. It goes on and on and on until they get married. She was very sad and mad to him but she just keep and buried it within her. She respect her father's opinion and happiness. Who is she to stop him? All she wanted for him is to be happy. She become a good daughter to him even if she feel that she's losing her place in her father's world. She just stayed and wait for him to open his eyes and heart to her evil step-mom affair. One time when her father is away for a business meeting as she came home late because of some documents she must passed on her school. She heard somebody groaning. She thought somebody's been hurt and it needs an assistance, so she followed the noise and her feet bring her to her parents bedroom. She was about to knock but the door is just half close so she just step-in, to her horror she saw her step-mom banging their driver. Her eyes almost fell to her feet. Seeing them like that, in an act, naked and sweaty, she almost vomit. They disgust her.   
She runaway and called her dad to tell him the unspeakable thing her wife just did. His father didn't believe her saying she's just making an excuse to ruined his marriage and happiness and told her to pissed off! She was surpised. She didn't expect his father to become naive and insensitive. She haven't lie in hwr entire life. And she take it seriously, she cried, she's hurt. She can't take it anymore. So she run away. She stayed to her friend's place. And her step-mom just laugh and mock her. Saying they don't need her. Well she just shrug her shoulder and tell her "Of course a slut like you doesn't need me but a driver will do" and the devil become furious.  
When her father seen the devious thing Camilla and their driver did with his naked eye. In their own bed, He is franctic and cast her out of their own house. Months passed and he realized what he'd done to her one and only alive daughter, he was driven by remorse, he can't sleep thinking how could he, hurting his daughter? That's wants what best for him? and he sincerely ask for forgiveness, saying he's just tired when he says those words. She loves her father very much. She forgave him but she refused to come home. His father grieve for losing her daughters and her wife. He blame himself. And another bloody thing happened, her father died in a heart attack. Maybe his heart can't accept the fact that his wife is cheating on him in his own house and bed with the men living in the same roof. And the worst thing is, her daughter left him for not listening to her, his daughter who's speaking the truth.  
She is bloody mad at her. She wants her to leave but she can't do it. She's still his wife in the eyes of law and people and most importantly the high Above. The lawyer read the last will and testament. She was very shock when she knows that her father didn't change his will. All her business and properties are left to her except couple thousands that is entitled to Camilla. She raged. Her step mom can't accept the fact that all her efforts become useless. So she made a devious plot to kill her and planning to inheret her father's fortune for herself. She hired this person. To eliminate her.


	3. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally found what he's been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like... Lol..

In a long, dark-lonely night while she was sleeping. She was stirred when she heard the light footstep approaching and enter her room. She was all alone that time, perfect to execute the wicked step-mom's plan, the devil vacation to some place where she can find another victim. What a bitch. She turn on the lampshade and to her horror a man was sitting beside her holding a gun. She was startled but seeing the man's face, she calms. This man was handsome and she was no less and if she die today she will die happy. And when he was about to click the gun she asks him to honor her last wish, to make love to a man and so he did, they did. That night was one of the most memorable night of her life. She finds a carnal bliss with a stranger. A handsome-killer stranger with a face of an angel. She can't believe it. A face like that can kill? And so she take that chance to escape while her killer was asleep. Fly to unknown and secluded place and settled in. Little did she know that inside of her there's life that is slowly growing and gonna change her life. And that man is a grown up and a family man now. She forgot about her tragic past. She called it, nightmare, thinking it was just a bad dream, forever be dream. And now, seems that her buried nightmare becomes real, again. She's alone in her house. Her son decides to settle down on his wife's place. And she can't tell him that he shouldn't cause her son is very happy and she don't want to hinder with his life. And so she's enjoying the freedom. Reading and watching her favorite books and movies, during weekends. Managing  
her business in weekdays. Strolling down the road evey morning while sun rises and enhaling the meadow's scent with content. And little did she know that this stranger bow to kill her no matter what it takes. He searches town by town,city by city and country by country just to eliminate her. And now he found her in a coincidence while he was having a dinner in a diner. When he saw her on the streets walking alone with content plastered on her beautiful perfect face. For a moment he forgets how to breath. His heart suddenly stops and then beat rapidly with excitement and joy. His mind forgets his mission. He was at awe. When somebody cleared his throat. It was the waiter. He hurriedly drinks the water and clean his mouth with a napkin, pay his bills and follow her. She was smiling and nodding when she passes somebody and when they approach her she greet them with equal gratitude. This people repects and love her. He keeps his distance just to be on the safe side. Wearing his leather jacket with a hood he can conceal his identity So nobody suspects him that he's following her. After a long walk she stop at a beautiful house with flowers that's in bloom. It's fragrance is floating in the air, filling his troubled mind and soothes him. She enter the gate and make sure she lock it. Enter her humble yet lonely house.


	4. Chapter 4

His planning to take a leave and settle for a while in a place where nobody knew him, nobody fears him. But seems like he can't, now that he finally found her. 

"I'm sorry."  
She said while trembling with fear. Her face didn't change except with a little wrinkles on her forehead showing how time slowly takes her youth. And how times and fate challenge her. She firmly holds the blanket. De javù. She's a lovely red head. I didn't know she was a redhead? Do i have to? He curiously ask himself but shrug the thought. Her curly redhair is hiding the other side of her face. He was about to click the gun. When... 

"B-Before you k-kill me." He heard this before. But he let her. "I just w-want to, to s-say that please don't touch my son and my g-granchild." She pleaded.

Her voice is so sad and it caress my heart and i suddenly feel this confusion to kill her or not. But i swear and so i should honor it. I was about to press the gun when she again, added "O-Our son, our granchild" she confess and burst into sobs. My world stops. I looked at her with obscure face thinking and hoping it was just a trick like the last time. But I saw the honesty in her face and sincerity in her voice. I looked around in her lonely and lifeless bedroom. There's no touch of a man, just a woman. And my eyes caught a picture frame. A photo of a child growing into a man identical to my photo when i was young. He was with her. She was cuddling him with genuine smile and love on her face. And the other photo shows a handsome young man,holding a baby. They're smiling ear to ear with an unfamiliar pretty woman on his right side and this woman on the left. She's smiling but i can see a glint of sadness and fear on her eyes. It was concealed with extreme joy. And a face in front of me, now, is filled with horror and lamentation. "What are you talking about? Don't you fucking lie." I threatened her. My voice is cold and deadly. Now I'm gripping her soft-long delectable neck. I'm tempted to kiss and ravish it. I nearly shivered when i touches her skin. "I-im not." She said and look into my eyes. Damn! How could she do this to me! "His name is Lance Arthur and the lovely child is Phoebe." She said while I'm sharply breathing and caressing the frame. Arthur? My name. She named her after me. After I tell her that night to shout my name in ecstasy.My heart melts. And my grandchild? She looked like her beautiful grandma. I can't believe I have a son and a grandchild! After all this years of wandering and fooling around!. "Why just now? Why you tellin' me just now? " How dare she hide this from me? I feel my blood rushed into my head. I look at her, angrily. I wanna crush her. But this damn hearts says no.


	5. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.....😯 grammar is real..

So I've told him before he kill me. I don't expect him to change his mind. All I want is to tell him the truth. If i die today atleast I die free, knowing he knows the truth. I looked straight into his eyes and seen confusion and anger on it. He's still strangling me, my throat is aching, and this damn tears is starting to build but as the time passes it become loose. I feel the spark when he touches me. I shouldn't feel this way but instead of anger i now feel the same passion just like what i felt before, just like one old times. My body temperature is starting to change. I feel my lonely-wide room becomes small and full of sexual tension radiating from me. My teat starting to show underneath my silk night gown and i felt the throbbing of my middle aching for this man. "Shit!" I'm going to die right here, right now but i'm feeling this feeling,again? I try to erase the thought desperately but I can't he's so near me and I can feel his warm sharp breath on my head. And it gives a tingling sensations to my body. After all this years of celibacy, after refusing to date and showing affection to a man, countless times. I feel this way? I must be daft! And a desperate bitch. He look at me, a look of hate and disgust. I look away and wipe my tears. And swallowed the lump on my throat. "C-Can I-I call my son f-for just O--one l-last time? I-I just wanted to say my one last word before i go. My goodbye. Before anything else." I faintly smile to him. I search for my handbag. "No!" He coldly said and look at me with annoyance. And snatch my phone and put it inside his pockets.   
"P-please." I helplessly beg.


	6. Saved by a knock?

"Knock! Knock! "  
We are disturbed by a knock outside my door.

"Ms. Felicity, are you alright?" I sigh in relief. It's Kristy my servant. I look at him. 

"Meet her and tell her you are." He demanded. "And don't do anything stupid that can harm her or else she'll be dead in the morning." He added in a very serious tone. I just nod.

I can't risk Kristy. She has a family to feed to. I hurriedly step my feet out of my bed and passed him and open the door half close.

"Oh Kristy, i'm so sorry to disturb you. Yes, i'm alright it's just a bad dream. I said to her hoping she will believe my alibi.

"I thought I heard a man's voice inside your room. I was worried. I thought it was a burglar. I'm afraid he or they harmed you." She said with full concern in her voice.

"N-No there's no such thing as that i assure you. You have locked all the doors and windows. So i'm pretty sure burglars can't enter this house." I fake a smile.   
"And don't be ridiculous Kristy. You know me. I'm not- 

"Oh i'm so sorry Ms. I didn't mean that way it's just that i'm worried for your safety." She apologetically said for her disturbance. 

"I know dear. But thanks for the worry." I gently tap her shoulder as an assurance. "Go and sleep now. We have lots of works to do tomorrow." I gave her a comforting smile. She just beck. 

"Good night then, Ms. Felicity." She finally said, very convinced as i look at her, and she pace off going to her room downstairs. I let her steps fades before returning to my room.

And I was expecting him there still pointing a gun at me, ready to end my life anytime he wanted but i was disappointed cause he's not there. Where did he go? How did he escape? I look around, in my bathroom, my closet, under my bed but he's gone, he's really not here! How did he manage to enter and leave this room without me and my maid noticing it? Unbelievable. I just shook my head in disbelief. This mean I'm still alive tonight!. A sly smile form into my lips. I go back to my bed, still uncomfortable for what just happened but after a long roll here, roll there, sleeps finally claim me.

"Good Morning Ma'am. Breakfast is ready." Kristy said with a shy smile on her face. "Good Morning Kristy! Thank you. Let's have breakfast, then."   
"So how's your family Kristy? I ask her after i swallowed the food I've been chewing. "They're fine, Ms.. Thanks for asking Ma'am. My eldest is graduating this year and the youngest is in high school. They're both doing great in school thanks for the big help Ma'am." I gave her a warm big smile. Oh no, thanks to you it's your determination, sacrifice, efforts and love that makes them who they are. And besides your good to me, to your work." I said to her with respect and pride on my voice. "Aww thanks Ma'am. She said with tears on her eyes she wipe it. "Oh before we all cry here. I need to go, now. Duty calls."


	7. Chapter 7

My workplace is just blocks away so instead of driving and wasting the fuel. I just walk it. I loved the warm feeling, the sunrise as it touches my skin, the fog that's slowly fading when sun strikes its rays to it, the tweeting of birds, the buzzing of bees and insects and the calmness of this place. I will miss it if ever he will take my life, away. It seems like i should treasure every moment of it. I smiled at my fellow walkers as I passes them and as they passes me. Same ol' faces which i'm very familiar with. I sigh. I still can't moved on. A gun on my head, again and a man I've flee years ago that i thought was gone in my life is now hunting me again. I feel scared but with longing and excitement at the same time. 

"Good Morning, My love err Miss Felecity!" 

I go back from my reverie when Mr. James greet me with a silly grin on his face. His establishment is just in front of mine. He is a good-looking fellow. Still a bachelor and been showing his affection to me in a simple way, name-calling. He'd ask to court me but i refused. And said to him to search and love somebody else much better than me. "Good Morning Mr. James!" I gave him a slight nod and a smile. Then enter my building.

"Ugh! My head can't function properly. His face, his smell, his hands are all i think about. I can't do this work rightly. I arrange the folders and documents that are scattered in my desk. And put it back to my filing system. I get my coat on the rack and get my car on the building's parking lot. And drive to Lance's place. I wanna see my son especially my beautiful love.


	8. .....

Hi Mum! Didn't know you where coming? Is something wrong?" I greeted my mum by hugging and kissing her cheek although i'm confused why she's here. Don't get me wrong. She always calls me when she's coming over and this time she didn't. It's either a surprise or something's not right. And judging by the looks of her, now something's not right. She seems bothered and unreadable.

"Hi son! Nah i wasn't planning on coming here but my wheels bring me here so i don't have a choice." She jokingly said. I just smiled. "And besides i miss my granddaughter. Where is she?"

"Oh they're not here. They've gone, shopping. We didn't know you were coming Mum. I'm sorry."

" Nah it's fine. Besides i miss her father, too. I gave her my most handsome smile. And a big tight hug, too. My mum is a very loving, supportive person. She raise me well, alone. She's just awesome not just to me but also to other people, too. She's all i'm wishing for, well aside from my father that i didn't even meet my whole life. I tried asking her but she always change the subject. I didn't even know what's his name was. If i knew i already hired a P.I. But i don't know, so i just respect her silence. I just tell myself that she has reasons and i must honor it. "Well why don't we have a date Mum?" 

"That would be lovely, Dear." "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Wow. The food was great with a beautiful companion? Perfect!" Lance exclaimed giving me his sweetest smile. "Right Mum?"

Y-Yes it was. Thanks son." I said and beam. I make up my mind while we are eating. I will tell him about his father. It's now or never.

"Ahm." I drink some wine and cleared my throat to gather some courage and to catch his full attention. And I did. 

"L-Lance, son, I-I need to tell you something." 

He look at me intently and crinkled his forehead waiting for me to break the ice.

" What is it, Mum? What's the matter?" He said with worries on his voice and face. " Did I do something wrong?"

N-No. Not that I know of. It's about your fa--" his phone rings-"Sorry. I didn't hear it, Mum. Will you please repeat it again, Mum?" he said ignoring the call but his phone still continues to ring-- "Shit! I'm so sorry Mum. I need to take this. It's Katherine. I need to meet and take them home."

"Yeah. It's alright, Darling. Take it  
we'll talk about this later." 

"Thanks Mum. He said. He answers the call and after a minute he called the waiter and pay the bills. "I'm really, really sorry, Mum. I need to go. We'll catch up later, ok? Bye." -Hugs and kisses- 

"Yes, Love. No worries. We will. And whisper *if i'm still alive.* Bye and take care. I hug and kiss him too.

"Give my kisses and hugs to Phoebe, will you? " 

"With pleasure, Mum".


	10. Knight in shining armour

It's been a week since he enters my room and leave without a trace. I wonder if it's real or just really a bad dream or an illusion. And i'm convinced, now that it was the latter. And regarding to what i was about to tell my son, i didn't bother to tell him. He's busy so I decided not to. It's weekend, so i'm in my garden tending the roses, plucking the weeds and grasses. It's just like a regular day of my life after the threat. As what they say life must go on and on. Oh damn. I forgot. I need to buy some grocery, we are out of stocks today. I hurriedly went inside the house. 

"Kristy?" I called her when I didn't find her in the kitchen.

"Yes, Miss Felicity? She rushly said to me from the laundy room. 

" I need to buy some goods, we're kinda short, you see. So I'll be leaving later. I need you to wipe out the weeds and grasses in the flowers. Is that alright?.

"Why, yes, Ma'am." I will after I finished the laundry." 

"Thank you, Kristy. What would I do without you?"   
I stated and climb up into my room to take a cold shower, get dress and travel to the market.

I was embarking the wares to the trunk of my car. When I heard somebody whistle behind me. I look back and saw this two filthy-pervert-junkie jerks biting their nasty lips and staring at my bottom and legs.

"Hi Miss. You got a nice ass. And a cute breast."They laugh, a dirty laugh.

Shit. I look at my surrounding hoping there's atleast only one person i can call out for help. But no one's around. Just me and just this two gruesome-cocky-indecent beings. I'm afraid of what they're thinking. I braven myself. 

"W-What do you want? If you want money I have it. And i'm willing to give it to the both of you." I told them.  
But they just laugh and shake their heads.

"Not just your money, lady. Not just money."

They come close to me. I panic and I hurriedly closed the trunks and run to open the car but they pulled me harshly and inclined me to the bulkhead of the car. I shouted in horror and push them away from me. The other one grip my hands while the other is one touching me.

"We like a hard-to-get person. It excites us."  
I fight hard by pushing them away from me and punching and kicking them. 

"Please. Don't do this. Please." I beg them but they just mock me. I cry when they rip my sleeves and skirt. My heart is crass with fear. And all i think about is. 

"Arthur!" I shouted his name even if there's no chance he's around and gonna help me. 

"Please save me." I screamed on top of my lungs.When I feel they're hand touching my knees. 

"Don't waste your time lady nobody can hear you. They chortle. And I break down. 

"Somebody please help me." I weakly said and forcefully closed my eyes. 

I'm thinking this is the way i'm gonna die not in the hands of him. I heard a choke and a punch.I suddenly open my eyes when I felt that their hold became loose and nobody's holding and touching me now.   
But instead i heard a loud shrill of pain coming from those two that's been lying on the ground. I hear a loud strong thud as he kicks their body and see him shooting them on their knees. They moan and shouted in pain. They beg for their lives. He was about to end their life when i stop him. 

"A-Arthur. Please don't. Don't do this." I exclaimed and beg him. And bewail. My tears are running like a river down to my fneck. I can't believe he came to rescue me.

"Oh thank God! Thank you." He draw near me and cover me with his jacket. He then tightly embrace and rub my back. 

"Shh. You're safe now. You're safe." I'm gonna kill them for doing this to you! He deadly state and was about to go back to them but i hold him tight.  
"No. Please stay with me." I'm begging you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope i didn't bore you...

I'm just watching and following her around. I just got back from her step-mother, Camilla, and get back to her the money she paid me for the contract. I lied and tell her that I haven't found her. She ridicule and insult me saying this and those words. But I don't give a damn. I said to her in return she should moved on. She's too old for that money. She can't bring it to hell. And I was in way to my motel when i felt I want to drink some beer. I stop my car from the store. I was about to enter the building when i heard a familiar voice shouting my name from the parking area. A shout of fear, panic, pain and distress. Felicity! My heart is trembling with worry and fear for her. What the fuck is wrong with her? I hastily headed to the place. And found her there crying and in pieces. This two men are ripping her clothes. "Somebody please help me." Seeing her in that state. My world stumble in anger. My vision blacken. And all i think about is to end their fucking life with suffering. I strangle, kick and punch them hard till they're gasping for air. I get my gun and attach the silencer and "You son of a bitch" i shot them at their knees. ""They cry in unbearable pain as the blood spurting out of their wound. They beg for their useless god forsaken life. But I don't give a shit. I was about to terminate them. When she called me and beg not to. I oblige. I cover her with my jacket. Seeing her very miserable and downfall. I comforted her. And told her she's safe now. I almost forgot about this two shitheads. I want to permanently vanish them but she clasp me stringently. So instead I just call the police, report and file charges against them.

I stopped the car and tried to wake her. She's in a quiet slumber snuggling close to me. Her face looks so tired and weary. Her eyes are puffy for crying. She really look like a mess back there. Her beautiful clothes looks like a rug.

Now wearing a decent wardrobe after i buy dress from the store that we had pass. We throw the ruined garments on the bin. And drive to the motel. We're outside my place. "Hey, we're here. Wake up." I tried waking her up, again, but no response. She won't wake up. She really is in deep slumber. I understand why. It's very traumatic what just happened to her. I just carry her into my room. I gently place her on my bed and cover her with blanket. I get the extra pillow and bedding and put it on the sofa. I go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. And lay down to the couch.   
I rouse from my doze when she shouted my name. "Arthur! Please. Please save me! Please." I rushly went to her side and wake and hug her up. "Shhh, I'm right here. I'm here. You're safe now. Shh."  
By that she calm down and i feel her soft breathing sound, confirming that she goes back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"H-Hello? S-Sir Lance? It's K-Kristy."  
I said to him. I'm quivering of what happened to her Mum. I cry in despair. For what they have done to my good employer and consider me as her friend.

"Yes Ms. Kristy?" Uhm. I cleared my throat. 

"S-Sir I-I just want to ask if your mother is there?.  
"S-She went to the store at 3:00 pm and until now she's not home it's already 9:00 in the eve. 

"What? " Why you only call me, just now?"

I-I didn't expect this, too, Sir. I-I thought she have another matters to attend to. And This is the only time she didn't come home at this hour. I called my friends in the store just early today before i call you and they say they have an incident an attempted rape on a woman and i'm afraid that woman was your Mum, Miss Felicity! The police arrested a two suspects with a broken jaw and bone, been shot at their two knees and bleeding to death. Their chance of survival is pretty slim.

"Bloody hell! "

" The car is still there and the goods, as well, but she's not there. They said they saw her leaving with a man. 

"What? " I'm gonna go to the store hang on." Whoever did that brutal things to the suspects and whoever that man was. Im pretty sure he's not just an ordinary man."


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry sir but we don't know where they've gone. We also reviewed the CCTV footage at the Parking area but that place where that horrible incident takes place was not caught by our Camera. We only saw the arrival and departure of a car. "Damn." "What about the man? Can you describe what he looks like?" I ask the manager agitatedly. I tried to call my mum's mobile but it's off. "Well, he stop and gazed at me, intently, h-he looks like you Mister. An older 30ish, handsome, tall, military body-like version of you. "What? Are you sure? "Yeah! " he said and nod. "Thank you, Mr. You've been a great help". I walk out of the store still puzzled who that man that looks like me. I informed the police about it. And they confirmed what the manager just told me. And they added that it seems that my mum knows who he is cause he is comforting her and that man crippled those bastards. And the confusing thing is Mum followed him, voluntarily. Whose this mysterious man? I didn't know that mom knows a man so violent like him? And i didn't know mom knows a man, an alien man out of this place. I knew all people of this place as clear as the sun. And their description about him doesn't match any of this people here. "Honey? Any development where Mom is? " Nothing Dear." "But it seems that mum knows this man." "Who would that be?" I don't know. The police search for her. They've said it's not necessary but to be sure i haven't met this man so i won't risks Mum's safety. We must find her. Who knows what he's capable of!"


	14. Chapter 14

I step out of his car. After that bloody incident he brought me to his place and in the morning he brought me to the beach 'til the sun set. We just sit there in the sand, feeling the warmth of the sun and the fresh breeze of the air on our skin under the shade of the big tree. He just let me cry and cry on his shoulder while rubbing my back. I cried all my hate, my fear, my disgust and my anger. He just supported me and it's really comforting and a very wonderful feeling. To have somebody's shoulder to lean on in times like this. I don't wanna cry in front of my son nor with Kristy. I just want them to see me as if I was not fragile, not vulnerable and capable of handling myself. Just like that. Not like this. That i'm broke and weak  
But above all i'm very thankful to him for saving my life. I don't know how I can repay him, without him, i'm sure I'd rather kill myself than face them, the people who look at me and value me with high regard as i look and value them.   
I feel safe in his arms even if he want to kill me. It's a very odd feeling tho to seek comfort to somebody who wanted you dead for a long time. I go back from my reverie when i hear the sound of the door as he closes it. We stand there in silence. "Are you alright, now?" he ask. His voice is low but a little bit deadly. He look at me with concern. Checking me with his eyes, if I'm still intact. "Yeah... I am..." I said and smile faintly. "T-Thank you for saving me. I don't know how to repay you." He just shrug his shoulder. And enter his car. " Just sleep tight tonight. Try to think other stuff other than them. And remember this, I'm the only one who can kill you, ONLY me." He said with finality in his voice. I just nod and sadly smile. I can't do anything about it, do i? . Wherever I go he can follow me besides I'm tired of running away. It's time to face this nightmare. "And." I stop from walking when I heard him talking and face him. "You'll Tell me about my son and my grandchild." He added. And i just beck and beam again. Wiping the fresh tears that escaping my eyes. Damn this tears. He wait for me to enter the house, making sure I'm inside, safe and sound, before driving away.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mum! Where have you been? We're sickly worried about you? How are you? Are you hurt? You want me to call an ambulance?" the questions Lance bombarded on me as i enter the house. 

He looks dishevelled, worried, and aghast, well i can't blame him for that. But instead i blame myself. He rushly walk the space between us and tightly embrace me.

"We thought we lose you. Don't do it again, Mum. We don't want Phoebe to grow up without you. We need you" And as if on cue, my eyes waters with tears, again. And I sob.

"I'm sorry son." 

They are all sitting on the settee, Kristy, Catherine and my lovely little Phoebe, with a teary eyes. And they all stand up and hug me. 

"I'm sorry." 

We stayed like this for a minute. And the pain and awful feeling I feel, lessen a bit thanks to them. 

"Mum? Lance ask again. "I'm alright son. Don't worry about me. I'll just go to my room. I just need to rest." "But we should call-"

"No. No I'm fine. I really am." I firmly object and stand up.

"Excuse me." 

"But Mum- " Kristy interject. 

"I sadly smiled at her. And shake my head. Walk up to my room. And just ignore them and tell Kristy to bring me my dinner upstairs.  
I enter the bathroom, open the faucet and cry.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a week after the incident and Ms. Felicity is quite recovering now from the trauma. Lots of her friends visited her to know her state. Lance and his family stayed for days to cheer her up and somehow they did. But there's something else in her eyes. A longing for someone, sadness. And a thought occur in my mind. I can't blame those bastards she's a very beautiful woman with a blue eyes, redhead and beautiful body. It's unbelievable to know that she have a son. A grown up and a family man, indeed. And aside from physical aspects she's also beautiful inside. I can't think less of her. She's so kind and all that.

I'm busy wiping the dust off the table when I heard a knock. I wipe my dusty hand on my apron and answer the door. Miss Felicity is still in her room, she will be down here soon for her tea time. She ceased to work six days ago and will continue tomorrow. That's what she told me. And as far as i know we don't expect somebody visiting us today. I unlock the door and saw Mr. Japp holding a bouquet of red roses. "Hi Kristy! He lively said, look at me with a kind smile plastered in his face. "Hello, Mr. Japp. I reply to him and widely open the door and let him in. I forgot to mention that Mr. Japp is Ms. Felicity's frequent visitor. Well i wonder if he's just a friend or a suitor.

"Hi." I happily greet her as she slowly walk down the stairs. She look like a bride gracefully walking down to the aisle, i imagine my self as her groom,. Her hair is now loined far from her usual hairdo. She look more beautiful with it. What a beautiful redhead. She's breathtaking. Her hair shines as the rays of the sun struck it, makes her pale skin glow in the dark. I wanna comb my fingers in her kiss curl hair.   
"Hi." she reply with a pale smile. I gave her the flowers I've been longing to give the first day i laid my eyes on her. " Thank you, Japp. Please have a seat. "


	17. Chapter 17

So how are you holding up? Is there anything I can help you with? Just tell me. " I ask her. I invite her for a stroll in the park and thankfully she agrees. And we're now sitting at the bench as we look at the people and cars doing their business on the street.

"I am--- well I've been better. Still got nightmares but somehow i can oversee it. Don't worry about me, Japp. I'm a big girl, a lady. I can cope with it. It'll just take a little time, i guess."  
"How i wish I was there, saving you from those pricks." I said looking at her. She gaze at me beaming and looked away.   
" I wanna meet the man who saved you. I want to personally give him my gratitude for saving you." I said full of hope.

"You're welcome!! Said a male rough voice behind our back. He's voice is kinda harsh, sarcastic and with annoyance. And we kinda jump a little bit in our chair when he intervene with our talk.  
"Shit." i murmur. I reckon this is not going to be nice. We face him.   
"You scare the hell out of us. Who are you?" I exclaimed I stand and face his arrogant face. Preparing my self to punch his obnoxious looks. What a ninny! Interfering at somebody else's business.   
" Oh yeah?" he ironically said while standing in front of me as he's the effin' owner of this place.  
"A-arthur!" Felicity exclaimed. She looked surprise but her eyes twinkles as soon she laid eyes on him. And stride beside him. So she knows him. And I feel this feeling that I don't want her near him, i feel jealous all i know is that i want Felicity for myself. She's mine.


	18. He owns her

Japp is talking to me when somebody   
meddled with our conversation. And it startled the both of us. We got curious and so We look at our back and saw him there standing with his hands in his pockets. Looking very smug and at the same time, annoyed. Arthur?. What's he doing here? How on earth?- And looks like this place is gonna have a bloody war soon. He viciously stare at James and look at me. He's eyes saying come here or else. It's a look where I'm most certainly afraid of. Afraid of what he's gonna do with poor-innocent James. I come near him and pluck he's arm, he's fist, clenched, and I'm sure anytime he's gonna jabbed Japp, any moment.   
"Please don't.." I whisper. "We're not doing anything. We're just talking. Please don't hurt him."

"Let me take you home Felicity." Japp said full of determination and wait for me to grab his outstretched hand. I look at him and revert my eyes back to Arthur's. I shook my head. No, I can't go with him. If i go I'm sure Arthur will go after him. And i don't want that. This man is dangerous. I don't want to jeopardise his well-being.

"She'll stay right here, with me. Arthur demanded and put his arm around my shoulder. And I just nod. Poor Japp.

"This is unbelievable, Felicity. Let's go. I don't know this man. I don't trust him. We never know if he's--"

"Just go Japp." I snapped. I hate doing it but it's the only choice i have.   
"A-Arthur and I need to talk. And I trust him with my life as i trust you." I smile at him. "Please listen to me, just go, Okay? I'll talk to you when i get home." I explained. "And Thank you for taking me here." I sincerely told him and look away.   
His shoulder slumped. I didn't mean to do that but it's for his own safety.

"You heard her." Arthur said and smirk and then happily sit at the vacant bench. Ignoring Japp's presence. As if he's gone already. Japp look at him very irritated and want to scratch off the grin in his face but instead look at me and faintly smile. I nod at him in return,and then he left us.


	19. Chapter 19

Do you really need to do that?" I ask him then sit at the end of the bench, inches away from him.   
"Do what? He innocently ask.   
"Frighten somebody just to get what you want?"  
"Well, when it comes to you, Yes i have to."  
"Should i be flattered, then?"  
"Well are you?." I chose not to answer but i know he's eager to know the answer. And I know it'll boost his ego if i say yes. So i sealed my mouth. Leaving the thought in the air.   
A pregnant silent pass between us. We just feel each others movement. Busying ourselves by observing our surrounding, appreciating the nature's beauty and calculating each others movement.

I didn't know you are a redhead? He blurted out, out of the blue and look at my hair full with awe. He slowly skip the distance between us. And all I know is i feel his warm breath on my head and his fingers are now buried in my hair, combing it gently. I try to move away his hand but "I like your hair. I like how it waves as you march off, just like the bird in the sky, blown by the wind and willingly follows it wherever the air wanted them to be." He said, i look into his eyes, the eyes that is full of sincerity, honesty, and i was lost. I can't find a way out of his beautiful eyes. It is full of promise, a promise of love and hope. "I like it's color, red as your lips and strong and sweet as you." Our face are inches apart. I can feel his warm breathe under my skin. The tip of our nose are gently grazing. "I Iove it when you smile, it seems the world stopped spinning and breathing just to catch the glimpse of how your lips parted and how much hope you'd given them to continue what they're doing by giving a warm and sweet loving beam.. And- " I don't want to display so much affection and draw some attention in public, so i distance myself a bit. My heart and body wants his warm hand on my face, feeling the hotness of his skin pressed to mine that gives my heart a strength to kick much more but my brain is against. "I-I thought we're gonna talk about our son? I said trying to draw away his attention in what's inside his head.   
Is that what you want, right?  
"Yes. That's what i want but not here-  
-screech-  
we heard the squealing of the car behind us. He suspiciously turn around, and immediately grAb me, what's wrong with him? his looks is unexplainable it looks as if he's terrified for my life.. We heard A series of loud bangs, and i'm pretty sure it is aim at us, and we hide down on the ground, he's on top of me, as I'm covering my ears and head and shut my eyes. . People are shouting, and in chaos, some hide, some runaway because of fear. And i'm trembling with horrid.  
"A-arthur!"  
"Just lay down, Felicity! You're gonna be fine. Trust me. " He said as he retaliate to them.   
"Fudge! He growl. He's been hit in the shoulders and the blood stained his perfectly clean white shirt.   
"Arthur! You're hurt! I said full of panic. But he didn't mind it. He just continue shooting at somebody who's shooting at us. I search my hanky and when i found it. I wrap it on his flesh wound to stop the bleeding.


	20. Chapter 20

Minutes passed and the bang halted. I gaze over at where the shots came from and the awful thing i see is dispersed lifeless body on the ground. Arthur stand up and extend his unwounded hand on me. I take it and embrace him.   
"W-who are they? Why are they trying to kill us? I said with a teary eyes, burying my face on his chest. First the attempted rape, now this? What the bloody thing is going on? Who are this people!  
She sent them to kill you. He stated as he tighten the handkerchief on his shoulder.  
Who's she? I said very puzzled... Who would try to kill me... I haven't done anything bad to this vicious people.

"It's Camilla. He silently murmur.  
"What?" I unbelievably exclaimed. "Why? What on earth is wrong with her! I'm gonna make her pay for this! I swear!"

Let's get out of here."   
We slowly walk away, leaving those vapid body, as blood still flowing away out of their poor body.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end??? Please let me know. Whoever is brave enough to read this story til the end, let me know if i continue this or not. Anyway... Thanks for reading this. Hope you liked it... ... Glad to share this here. I'm just a fan like yourself... So yeah... Thanks again.. Fin...

You bloody morons! I'm just wasting my money, haven't I! I told all of you. Killed her as simple as that!. And you can't even lay a finger at her? What a bloody waste of space and resources!"

We're sorry Ms. This bloody man keeps popping everywhere, and everytime we came close to her. He's always a sweet bloody knight in bloody shining armour saving her bloody arse....

This is the last time you get to do this job. Kill her or I'll be the one to end your full of shit life!

We really swear this time. We won't be missed.......


End file.
